Best Friends Last forever Itachi Love Story
by Kuroko's Basketball Princess
Summary: Like father like daughter. Miaka is 6 years old and Hidan's daughter. She was separated from her father at birth and placed in a orphanage. When she meets Itachi her life is drastically changed. Miaka And Itachi grow up together strengthening their bond, proving that best friends do last forever. itachi love story and hidan's daughter **not completed**
1. Chapter 1

I wrapped the tattered blanket around my thin 6-year-old body; tightly in my left hand I clutched the only memory of my family, a necklace. It is a metal circle with an upside down triangle in the middle of it. On the opposite side of it engraved in the metal was a single sentence.

_"Daddy loves you, one day ill find you and we will be a family again. I'm sorry" _

I know that even though I was on the streets daddy would find me and we would be a family again. I'm Miaka and I'm an orphan. I have been living on the streets ever since I was five; I left the remote orphanage because I was getting misused. The scars still plagued my skin from those terrible days.

_"Get up and clean the floor orphan!"_

_The owner of the orphanage threw me out of the bed and onto the cold floor, kicking me in the stomach she forced a broom into my hand and I started sweeping, it was 4 in the morning. The lady took a special "liking" to me and I paid the price for it, she forced me to do most of the chores and I was like her personal punching bag._

_"My daddy is going to come back from me!" _

_"Your father is never coming back for you," she screamed_

_"Your wrong" I sobbed _

_"I'm never wrong brat, now hurry up and finish cleaning" she snapped _

_She kicked me again and I yelped out in pain, my fingers were numb from cleaning all day but when it was bath time the pain started again. I was dumbed into the dirty water; I was the 10__th__ child in the house to have a bath so as you could guess the water was pretty disgusting. The lady pushed my head underneath the water, I figured that she was cleaning my hair but her hand stayed firmly on the back of my head, I started struggling but she just pushed down harder. _

_When I became limp she pulled me back up, I was half conscious but I took that chance to run out, I picked up my clothes from the floor and shoved them on while running, I went up to my room and threw all my belongings in a small bag. I ran past all the other cheering orphans and out into the dark forest, when I finally collapsed I was at a village in a dark alleyway. _

I was smart, smarter then a lot of 6 year old and strong to, I was stronger then the average child. I was a special prodigy that was the relevant word to use. I was quick, agile and daring when stealing food but I was only able to get enough food to last me a little while.

I picked up an empty tin can and checked my reflection out in it. Black midnight hair hung down past my shoulders and ended just above the small of my back, my hollow dark brown eyes stared unemotionally at the metal in front of me. My skin is pale from lack of nutrients and my cheekbones poked prominently through the skin. My teeth were a nice pearly white colour surprisingly.

I still wore the same clothes that I left in. I looked around at my surrounding and my home. It was a simple konoha alleyway; a cardboard box was my house. It wasn't much but it was adequate for me. My possessions included a tattered blanket, a necklace, a cardboard box, and a couple of tins cans filled to the top with food. This is my life.

I glanced around a bit and the set off. Jumping from roof to roof I looked down at the different stalls, I jumped behind one of the stalls and masked my chakra, as I said I was smart. I'm a self-taught ninja, my daddy was a ninja I knew that much. I crawled underneath the table and reached up, I stole a bread roll and stuffed it in my pants pocket. I silently reached up for another, but someone's hand tightly wrapped round my wrist, the stallholder pulled me up and glared at me.

"You need to pay for that rat!" he growled

"I'm sorry" I stuttered

I struggled in his grip but he just tightened his hand, he backhanded me and I fell on the ground in a heap. Tears slipped down my eyes.

"Stop" ordered a kids voice

I looked up and noticed a boy, he had black hair and onyx eyes, and he was wearing a short pair of pants with a top that had a red and white fan on the back.

"Will that be enough to pay for it?"

The greedy stall owner snatched the money out of this boy's hand with grubby fingers and left mumbling. The boy reached out his hand and I took it shyly.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Miaka, what about you?"

"Itachi uchiha"

"Thankyou for before"

"That's ok, I always help girls from evil stallholders"

I giggled and he flashed me a huge grin, I gave him a wave and ran in the opposite direction, when I got back into the alley I opened up a tin of food and spread the delicious eatables onto the bread roll that itachi paid for and stuck it in my mouth. I ravished the food and it was gone within the minute, when I was satisfied I curled up in a ball and clutched my necklace, for once I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Miaka's p.o.v:**

When I woke up, I was cold. I looked around and I noticed that something was missing, my necklace was gone. I franticly shuffled around for it but I couldn't find it, panic struck me, I ran down the darker part of the alley and looked around, tears fell down in bunches causing my vision to become blurry this is when something shiny caught my eye on the ground. I bent down to pick it up but something caught my wrist, I snatched the necklace with my right hand and flipped back. A man sauntered from the shadows, with a look in his eye.

"what's a beautiful young girl doing out here by herself huh?"

"umm nothing sir" I smiled nervously "bye" I waved

I turned around and started to walk away all of a sudden my body was ripped in the direction of the man by my shoulder. His strong arm gripped around my neck and lifted me up off the ground, I spluttered for breath and clawed at his muscly arm but it was no use, he was too strong. His hand roamed up my leg and towards my thigh when he got there he started to trace circles with his fingers. He gripped down and my skin there turned from white to a bruised colour

"do you like that Hun?" he chuckled

He moved his hand and fingers up higher, I squeaked, and recoiled my leg, I kicked him in his area. He slapped me and my traumatized body flopped to the ground near his feet. He got up and groaned, his hands reached out for me but I scrambled away just in time. I got up and ran at him, I ran quickly around him in a circle again and again until he got dizzy.

I lashed out and landed a kick to his shin, I worked my way up in kicks from his shin to neck. His body violently shook from each attack, when he finally fell on the ground I found a sharp bit of metal and stabbed him in the heart, the blood from the popped artery sprayed onto my face, I stood up but stumbled back. Shaking I stared at him and my blood covered hands, I just killed someone and I was terrified. I was only six for goodness sake.

I just wanted to run and run, curl up in my daddy's lap and fall asleep. Be away from all the terrors of the world but this was not reality, this now was reality.

I ran away from the scene quickly, head down, I tripped and my body fell forward, my knees scrapped the ground and started to bleed freely, I fell down and clutched my knees to my chest covering my self with more blood, a soft hand pulled my arms away from me, I flinched and fell back staring at the person with fear glazing my eyes.

"i-tachi?" I stuttered

"what happened to you Miaka-Chan?"

"the man attacked me and he wouldn't stop" I wailed "I killed him"

"come with me" he said softly

I stood up and itachi supported my weight by putting his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on him like a crutch. He led me down the street and into a nicely decorated house, a little boy with black hair was crawling around and playing with rubber kunai's.

"Ita-chan" he screamed

I hid behind itachi timidly, he looked at me and smiled

"this is my younger brother sasuke Miaka"

"mia-chan" he squealed

"hi sasuke-chan" I giggled

Itachi led me into the kitchen where I woman was cooking over a stove while humming to her self

"mummy can you help my Miaka - Chan?"

"who?"

she turned around and gasped at me.

"oh hunny, what happened to you?"

I shook my head and hid behind itachi.

"Miaka-chan is my new best friend mummy you need to fix her for Me." grinned itachi

"come on Miaka-chan ill clean you up."

Itachi's mother led me to a bathroom, she undressed me and gave me a bath, when I was finished she got me some clean clothes of itachi's and I got dressed. It was just a simple white t-shirt with a pair of long pants, it was a bit big on me but it was really warm compared to my other clothes. I sat down and miakto( work out itachi's mothers name later) brushed my black hair until there weren't any knots.

"your hair is very pretty" she commented

I stayed quiet, until itachi came into the room

"tachi-chan" I smiled

"mia-chan

itachi beamed at me, he ran over and gave me a huge hug. I couldn't breathe.

"cant breathe ita-chan" I huffed

"sorry" he chuckled

"aww you too are so cute" smiled miakoto

"domo-arigato miakoto-sama" I bowed

"your welcome Miaka"

After the day was over, I left itachi's house with a smile. I gave him a quick lie about me having to get home to my mum. He agreed and he hugged before I left, I walked around until I found a place to sleep for the night. I decided on a small alley way about a couple of blocks away from the uchiha complex, it was a lot lighter then the other one.

"I would collected my belongings in the morning" I decided.


End file.
